dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki Transfer
or or or Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 |class=Energy Wave |similar='Energy Absorption Energy Zone Give Me Energy! Healing Power Up' }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a technique used by many fighters. Overview The user transfers their own ki to another person either through touch or in the form of an energy wave to replenish this person's energy and strength, or to increase their power. Usage When he is too exhausted to fire the attack, Goku transfers the Spirit Bomb he had built up to Krillin in order for him to use the attack to defeat Vegeta.Dragon Ball chapter 237, "One More... the Sphere!"Dragon Ball Z episode 33, "Hero in the Shadows" On Namek, Piccolo receives energy from Krillin and Gohan in order to distract Frieza while Goku gathers energy for a Large Spirit Bomb.Dragon Ball Z episode 93, "Keep the Chance Alive" Later on Namek, Goku reluctantly transfers his energy to Frieza on the dying Namek after the tyrant begged him to save his life.Dragon Ball chapter 326, "Son Goku's Choice"Dragon Ball Z episode 104, "Frieza Defeated!!" Frieza gives some of his energy to an incapacitated Goku in the Tournament of Power after Goku's defeat by Jiren to repay the debt from their battle on Namek.Dragon Ball Super episode 111, An Extra-Dimensional Ultimate Battle! Hit vs. Jiren! Vegeta later gives his energy to Goku in the Tournament of Power after he gets knocked off the stage and eliminated by Jiren. Pasta Macareni transfers some of his energy into his Ray Gun so he can detonate it later. Yuzun transfers some of his energy into the wreckage of a building he lifted up in order to harden the building. Baby Vegeta receives energy from the controlled Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Bulla in order to transform into Super Baby Vegeta. This transfer of energy is named Circle of Power in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Super Saiyan 4 Goku receives energy from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan at one point as well.Dragon Ball GT episode 38, "Family Bonds" Later, when the Earth is about to explode due to the usage of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Piccolo transfers energy to Goku in order for the latter to use Instant Transmission and escape.Dragon Ball GT episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision" After being defeated by Syn Shenron, Goku is given energy by his sons and Trunks in order to become strong enough to overcome the One Star Dragon. Film Appearances In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Goku transfers his energy into a dying bird to revive it after becoming a Super Saiyan. Piccolo gives Goku his remaining energy when the latter is crushed by Great Namek Lord Slug in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks and Vegeta transfer their energy to Goku raising their arms towards him to make him strong enough to defeat Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. Goku also receives energy twice in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, to transform into Super Saiyan God. Video Game Appearances In the story mode of Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku gives Krillin the energy from a Spirit Bomb in order to empower him enough to be able to combat the villains he will face on Earth. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, certain characters are able to share ki with their allies. In Dragon Ball Online, when Mira prepares a Spirit Bomb to destroy New Namek, his Time Breaker Android minions send their energy to him. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse during certain Parallel Quests, a NPC can be talked to have them donate their spare ki, healing the player character by a large amount. Allied characters will also hold their hand out and transfer some of their energy (they do not lose any health, Ki, or Stamina by doing this) to revive knocked out teammates. During the alternate ending of the Demon God Demigra Saga if the Future Warrior defeats Demigra before Goku arrives to help, they will counter Demigra's final attack alone with a Super Kamehameha. However Demigra's attack starts to over power the Future Warrior's Super Kamehameha in the resulting Energy Clash causing astral projections of Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin to appear and donate their energies into the Future Warrior to help power up their Super Kamehameha turning it into the Z-Spirit Kamehameha which ends up overpowering Demigra's final attack destroying him. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is a Special Move that can be used by certain characters such as Goten, Gohan (Teen & Adult), Videl, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Trunks, and Future Trunks. It can also be learned by Bulla (possibly a reference to her using the technique while infected in Dragon Ball GT) after she reaches Lv. 69. It can also be acquired by Bulpan, Kallohan, Krigohan, Coohan, EX Prillin, EX Trunks, Chiaohan, Chiaoman, Chiaoldo, and many others. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Android 18 can use this technique in Parallel Quest 46: "16 of the Official History". Appule can use this technique in Parallel Quest 98: "Villains Regroup!". Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques